1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to dithiocarbamate-derived ethers as lubricant additives and to lubricant compositions containing same. The dithiocarbamate-derived ethers are also believed to be highly useful in fuel application
2. Description of Related Art
The use of metallic dithiocarbamates (such as zinc, nickel or lead dialkyl dithiocarbamates) has been known as effective antioxidants and antiozonants for many years in various kinds of rubber and polymer applications, such as SBR styrene-butadiene rubber (copolymer)! and NBR acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (copolymer)!.
The use of non-metallic (ashless) dithiocarbamates, such as 4,4-methylene bis (dibutyl dithiocarbamate), has been widely reported for their antioxidant and load carrying properties in lubricant applications.
The use of organic ethers, such as diphenyl ether and alkylated diphenyl ethers, has been well known as having beneficial thermal-oxidative stability, good surface property and excellent lubricity.
The use of dithiocarbamate ethers in the preparation of herbicidal and plant growth regulants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,810.
It has now been found that the use of these dithiocarbamate-derived organic ethers provides exceptional antiwear/EP and antioxidant activity with potential high temperature stabilizing and metal deactivating properties. Additional cleanliness/detergency, fuel economy improving/friction reducing, corrosion inhibiting and anti-fatigue properties are expected.